


Her Gloves

by maripaz6



Category: Frozen (2013), Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Adventure, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maripaz6/pseuds/maripaz6





	Her Gloves

Elsa froze. Yesterday she'd ended the eternal winter and mastered her ice powers, and yet now her gloves — both of them — were sitting on her dresser like they always were when she woke up. It was surprising, given that she'd thrown one of them to the winds on the North Mountain, and the other Anna had misplaced after the heated confrontation at the coronation. It was like magic. She gingerly picked them up. These gloves were associated with so many horrible memories: her father first pulling them over her hands, her frantic attempts to control her powers, and her fight with Anna over Hans, the cursed prince of the Southern Isles. She placed them in her bureau's lowest drawer and locked it tight. She didn't ever want to see these again

. . . . . . . . .

Two months later, overwhelmed by the responsibilities of being Queen, Elsa was ransacking her room for anything, anything that would remind her of her parents. They had borne the crown and survived. And while they had lived, she'd been happy. She tore through her room, throwing clothes into a heap on the floor, tossing her books aside, and opening every drawer. When she discovered that one drawer wouldn't open, no matter how she tugged at it, her hands began to shake with rage. Placing her palm against the lock, she reached out to her barely-controlled powers and hissed, "Open." The entire drawer froze over, coated in ice, and she felt a vicious pleasure as she yanked it out of the bureau and threw it to the ground.

However, when she spotted the bit of periwinkle fabric sticking out from the frozen drawer, her fierce joy was replaced with shock. Her gloves. She'd forgotten that she'd put them there. After pulling the iced drawer off of them, she stood there for a long moment, contemplating them, wondering what to do. Finally, her index finger stroked the velvet. A wave of calm washed over her. Elsa knew without a doubt that this would keep her responsibilities as Queen from overwhelming her. Pulling the gloves out, she cuddled them against her cheek and smiled. Her father was with her again, murmuring encouragement into her ear. Everything was going to be okay. He understood what she was going through; she was strong; she would survive. Elsa placed the gloves on top her dresser, where they'd spent the first twenty-one years of her life. She was never letting these out of her sight again

. . . . . . . . .

Two years had passed since she'd last thought of the horrible days when she'd been hiding, hunted, and hated by her entire kingdom. Elsa was the stately Queen of Arendelle and Anna the bubbly princess, married to ice-cutter Kristoff. No one would have guessed that the Ice Queen frantically stroked her velvet gloves every morning before facing her kingdom, as if she were appealing to a higher power. Even Elsa herself didn't fully realize the extent of her dependence on her gloves.

Until one night, after a harrowing day as Queen, she walked into her room and spotted a dark-haired man there, her coveted gloves in his hands. At her muffled gasp, he turned, noticed her, and raced toward the window.

Her heart in her throat, Elsa followed, releasing a wave of ice at his fleeing figure. However, he evaded her powers, jumping through her window and dropping to the ground below. The Queen ran to the window, peering over the shattered glass to look at the ground below. But there was no crumpled, broken form lying there, which she'd have expected if someone had jumped through her third-floor window. Shaking her head in confusion, Elsa caught a glimpse of something white against the night sky. She looked up and saw a shining white ribbon flying toward the moon — a dragon? Elsa shut her eyes tight — dragons were imaginary. She would ruin her kingdom if she lost her mind. When she looked back up at the moon, it shone its pure light on her, and there was no dragon in the sky. It was just my mind playing tricks on me, she reassured herself. She drew a deep breath, then called, "Guards!" Perhaps they would catch the thief on the grounds.

But her men-at-arms couldn't find him. The thief had disappeared, and with him Elsa's gloves

. . . . . . . . .

Anna found her sister in her room, a snowflake etched into the ground around her. "Elsa?" she asked gently. Her sister hadn't lost control of her powers since before the Great Thaw. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Go away, Anna." Elsa's reply made Anna smile — she'd heard it many times as a child, and she now knew just how to counter it.

"Ah, but Elsa, I'm your own sister! You love me with all your heart. So tell me what's wrong." Anna laid an arm across Elsa's shoulder, hugging her sister tight. Elsa sniffled.

"You'll think I'm crazy," she warned Anna, "but here you go. A thief stole my gloves. Those gloves were the only things that calmed me after a long, stressful day of being Queen, and I'm afraid that without them I'll lose control of my powers." She shuddered in Anna's arms. "I don't want to hurt you again, Anna, or anyone else. I'm afraid that I can't be Queen anymore; I'm afraid I can't even stay in Arendelle. I'm dangerous if I can't control my powers."

Anna froze, caught by surprise. Finally, she found her voice and said, "Elsa, don't be silly. Of course you can stay here! We'll find a way to control your powers. You love me, and Kristoff, and everyone else in the kingdom, don't you?"

"Well, yes," faltered Elsa. "But I'm afraid that my fear will overpower the love, and I'll still end up hurting people."

Scrunching her brow, Anna replied, "How can you be afraid of being afraid?" She paused, then continued, "We should go to Grand Pabbie. He helped us before; he can help us again. Plus, Kristoff and I are overdue for a visit. I can't be a neglectful daughter-in-law!"

Elsa gave a watery smile. "That's a great idea, Anna. We should go now, before anything bad happens." The air around the Ice Queen began to chill, as if the thought of hurting anyone was already causing her powers to manifest.

Anna took a hasty step back. "Yes, yes. I'll go get a carriage ready. The three of us can go up to the clearing. Meet you at the gates?" Elsa nodded, and Anna left

. . . . . . . . .

"What do you mean my gloves were magic?" Elsa demanded. Grand Pabbie had listened to her story with great attention, and had offered his guess as to why they'd been stolen.

"Your Majesty," the troll said. "Your father, King Agnarr, requested them from the Spirit World so that you could better control your powers. I'd assumed he'd told you that they repressed budding elemental powers, but clearly not. Anyways, they were purchased from a powerful spirit named Yubaba, and it was likely time to return them. So, when you didn't send them back, she sent one of her henchmen to steal them."

Elsa sighed. "Those gloves were the last thing I had from my parents. They were the one thing that kept me sane when ruling Arendelle. I need them back. Get them back for me.”

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa, but that is impossible." Grand Pabbie bowed his head, shaking it slightly from side to side. "We trolls are blessed with wisdom, but cursed in that we cannot go beyond this clearing. If you want the gloves back, you will have to get them yourself."

Elsa nodded. "Understood. I'll complete this mission alone, then."

"Hey!" Anna protested. "What about me? I'm coming too. And if I come, Kristoff is coming as well. Your family is going to be there for you, Elsa."

Elsa froze. "No. I won't have you coming with me on this wild goose chase. This is too dangerous, Anna. Who would take care of Arendelle if we failed to return?"

"Well then, we'd better come back," Anna countered. "Now, how do we get to this Spirit World place?" There was a long silence, in which the two disgruntled royals glared at each other.

Grand Pabbie glanced between the two, then said, "You'll need to take the train. I have tickets here — I've been saving them for over fifty years, waiting for a time of great need. And it's clear that they're now needed to save Arendelle." He dug about under a stone and removed two tickets. Placing them in Elsa's hands, he said, "Use them wisely. The train stop is near Wander Oaken’s Trading Post and Sauna. Take the train to the Sixth Stop, Swamp Bottom. My old friend Zeniba lives there. Tell her that I sent you."

Elsa placed the tickets in the pocket of her dress. "We'll do so. Thank you, Grand Pabbie. "

The troll bowed. "Always happy to serve my Queen." Then he and the other trolls rolled up, leaving an empty, boulder-strewn clearing

. . . . . . . . .

Elsa and Anna returned to where Kristoff, Sven, and the sleigh were waiting. The three of them boarded and rode off to Store and Sauna. When they arrived, it was snowing, and there was no sign of the Spirit World. But there were plenty from the Human World — after Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff had stood on the porch for fifteen minutes, the door to the shop tinkled and the storekeeper poked his head out. "Allo?" he said. "Vould you come in? It is cold out there, ja?"

"Yes, it's cold," Anna answered, her teeth chattering. Her lips were blue and she huddled next to Kristoff's body in a vain attempt to hide from in the chill wind. "But we're waiting for something."

"Aaaaaah." The storekeeper nodded, looking at them knowingly. "You is vaiting for the spirit train?"

Elsa met his gaze, an eyebrow raised. "And how would you know that?" she asked. Out of their entire group, she was the only one who didn't seem the least bit cold, though she wore only a thin silk gown. "I thought the train was a secret."

"Not vhen you are a shtop!" he replied, winking at her. "Vhy don't you come in? The next train isn't for hours. If you vant, you could even use my sauna!" He gestured grandly toward the steamy room in the back. "Of course," he added, "you'd have to pay."

Kristoff shook his head, knocking all the snow that had been piling up in his hair all over the storekeeper's hardwood floor. "Thanks, but we're happy just to wait inside. Could I put my reindeer in your stables?"

"Fine," the storekeeper replied, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Oh, I'd love to have some hot tea!" Anna cried. She dug around her purse, finally placing some coins on the counter. "I'll pay four silver pieces."

His good humor suddenly restored, the storekeeper grinned at Anna, then shouted, "Heike! Make some tea!" He turned to Anna and said, "It'll be ready in a moment. Make yourselves comfortable vhile you vait for zhe train!" Then he left to join his family in the sauna, but not after flipping the store-sign to 'Closed'.

Anna went to the window, rubbed a circle in the frost, and peer through it. "I'll watch for the train," she said to Kristoff and Elsa. "Who knows if the clock is accurate."

Kristoff nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks," he murmured. Then he sat down against the wall, next to Elsa. "I hope Sven's okay, all alone in that stable."

"I'm sure he's fine," Elsa replied. She rested her head against the wall, and before she knew it, she'd fallen into a stupor. It'd been a taxing day — she'd been busy as Queen, and then the emotional upheaval of having her gloves stolen…..she just wanted to sleep away her troubles. But she couldn't. Not yet.

The hours passed uneventfully. Finally, after Anna had drunk six cups of tea, Elsa heard the far-off cry of a train whistle. The three of them jumped to their feet and raced outside. Approaching from the East was a long, slender train. It pulled in and came to a stop before the Store and Sauna. When its doors opened, Elsa handed their tickets to the conductor. However, the man gestured sharply at Kristoff, who'd been following them in.

"What about me?" he asked. "You guys have enough tickets for me too, right? I can't stay behind."

Elsa shook her head, regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kristoff, but we only have two tickets and this is a family matter."

He frowned. "Fine," he replied. "But you two had better return. I'll be a horrible King of Arendelle."

Elsa smiled. "We'll come back," she told her brother-in-law. "Promise." With that the two women boarded the train, handing their tickets to the shadowy conductor

. . . . . . . . .

Sven grunted and nudged Kristoff, who was staring glumly at the snowy ground. "I wish we could go, too, buddy," the mountaineer sighed, "but there were only two train tickets. They'll come back, though. They better." Kristoff sighed, and then suddenly wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. What's that smell?"

"I don't know, but it's not you. That's for sure," said Sven through Kristoff's voice.

"Thanks, buddy," said Kristoff. "It smells...awful. Like garbage. And sewage. Mixed together."

"This is spooky," said Sven through Kristoff's voice again. "We're at the train stop, it's dark, and now something smelly is lurking around."

"Yeah," agreed Kristoff, before startling at the huge, indistinct creature shambling towards them. "Whoa! What's that? It smells… it smells like… it's that thing from before, even closer now!" Kristoff gagged and plugged his nose, barely managing not to throw up. Sven pawed at the ground and shook his head from side to side, trying to dispel the noxious odor.

Just then, two frog-like spirits walked by. "What lightweights," giggled one to the other, pointing at Sven and Kristoff. "Stink spirits smell bad, but not that bad. I mean, I've never thrown up around one or anything. Have you?"

"Uh...no," lied the other, the bluish frog-skin on his cheeks blushing green. His friend shook his head, and they jostled and shoved each other as they hurried into the Store and Sauna.

"A Stink Spirit, huh?" Kristoff asked Sven. "Is that what that was?"

Sven nodded his big head and said in Kristoff's voice, "Yeah. Must be a long-lost cousin of yours."

"Thanks, buddy," Kristoff replied, rolling his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

. . . . . . . .

Elsa glanced out the train window and sighed. She'd been riding for hours. She'd known, of course, that it would be a long journey, but she was still starting to get restless. And to make matters worse, there was no one to talk to, for Anna left some time ago in search of a bathroom. _I hope she found the restroom_ , thought Elsa, imagining her poor sister bouncing around on the train, needing to use a bathroom that didn't exist.

The train ride dragged on. As the balmy evening descended into a starry night, Elsa tried to make out the constellations she had learned as a child, but each time she saw only her gloves. _It's no use_ , she thought, turning away from the window and slumping in her seat. _I can't forget them, no more than I can forget my parents._

At the train's nineteenth stop, a corpulent, white, radish-shaped spirit moved from the back of the train. He sat down next to Elsa, squishing the Snow Queen onto the edge of the train seat with his huge body.

"Excuse me, sir, would you mind moving over a bit?" Elsa asked the Radish Spirit, who gave a long, low grunt before honoring her request. After two minutes of sitting in utter silence, it occurred to Elsa that he may have seen Anna in the back of the train. "Sir, have you seen my sister? She is a human with two red braids and blue eyes similar to mine." She leaned forward to give the Radish Spirit a better view of her eyes.

The Radish Spirit studied her face for a moment, then put one of his appendages behind her back and urged her up out of her seat. Before Elsa could bristle at this unwelcome contact, he let go and gave a little bow, moving toward the back of the train, waving his arm as if to say 'come along.' Seeing no alternative, Elsa followed the Radish Spirit to the back of the train. After a minute of jostling her way through the crowd of spirit passengers, she bumped right into her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. "You've been gone for so long. Are you okay? Did you find a restroom?"

"I found one, but you won't believe what else I found," Anna gushed. "I was just coming to get you!" She grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her to the very back of the train, where the latter almost fainted at what she saw: her parents, translucent but otherwise perfectly well, their expressions full of concern.

"Mom? Dad?" Elsa whispered. "Is it really you?"

"It is, dear," her mother answered.

"But-but how?" Elsa's eyes were filling with tears, even as she smiled uncontrollably.

"When humans die, their spirits pass on to this World. Your father and I are wandering right now — we're still searching for where we belong." Her mother's spirit lay a wispy hand on her father's arm. "We've been on this train for five years. It's such a treat to see you girls."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Elsa cried, the situation finally sinking in. She fell into their intangible embrace, so overcome with emotion that little spikes of ice crystallized the walls of the train. Elsa's head snapped up. "Oh no," she said. "Did I do it again?"

"That's what Anna has been talking to us about," her father said. "Elsa, we apologize for keeping you secluded all those years. If only we'd known it'd do more harm than good."

Queen Iduna added, "We were wrong to fear your powers. We should have accepted them, not repressed them. We are sorry."

"Oh, Mom and Dad, don't be sorry." Elsa leant her head on her father's insubstantial shoulder. "You only wanted what was best for the kingdom."

"Well, we should have thought of you and Anna, too," King Agnarr replied firmly. "Family should always come first."

Queen Iduna added, "Anna told us about the gloves, too, and why you are on this train. We think you may not need your gloves after all. Anna told us that your powers have become more manageable now that you're no longer afraid. Why have you lost confidence lately?"

"It's stressful being Queen of Arendelle," Elsa admitted.

Queen Iduna gave a little laugh. "Yes, it can be," she agreed. "But Arendelle is a wonderful kingdom. And you've done well. Anna told us so."

Elsa smiled at Anna, touched that her sister had believed in her so much, then looked back at her parents. "So you're saying I may not need the gloves, just more confidence in myself?"

"Yes," answered Queen Iduna. "You're strong, Elsa, you can control your powers without the gloves. You don't need to rely on them."

"Even so, I'd like them back," Elsa admitted. She gazed wistfully at her parents. "They're the only memory I have of you."

"No, they're not." Her father laid his shadowy hands over Elsa's pale, cold ones. "We'll always be with you. Elsa, Anna, you both carry us in your hearts, and nothing could ever take that away."

Elsa looked at her parents doubtfully. "Maybe. But I'd prefer to have you in my hands, too, as I wear my gloves."

Agnarr began to answer, but the train began to slow and Anna said, her expression regretful, "It's our stop." Both girls stared at their parents. Neither wanted to leave them.

"Alas, it is time for you to go," said Queen Iduna. She embraced both of her daughters and kissed their cheeks. "I love you girls, and I'll see you again one day."

King Agnarr kissed his daughters on their foreheads. "I love you, too, girls. Anna, tell Kristoff I know my daughter is in good hands. And Elsa, take care of Arendelle. You've done so well already."

"We love you, too, Mom and Dad," chorused Anna and Elsa, both with lumps in their throats. Then they walked off to the open door to get off the train.

"Oh, and remember, Elsa," King Agnarr said, putting a hand on his older daughter's shoulder just before she got off, causing her to turn around and look at him, "You'll be fine." Tears once again flooded Elsa's eyes as she left the train. It was the last thing her father had said to her when he was still alive.

. . . . . . . .

The station was empty; there was not a soul in sight. One small, beaten track led away from it. In silent accord, the two women followed the path. After seven minutes of walking, they found themselves before a small cottage with smoke puffing merrily from the chimney. "Do you think that could be Zeniba's house?" asked Anna.

"I don't know," said Elsa. "Looks awfully cozy for a witch's home."

"Don't be like that," replied Anna, swatting her sister's arm. "I think it's worth a shot."

"Well, okay," Elsa agreed. "Anything to get my gloves back." She went up to knock. After three authoritative knocks, the door opened to reveal a young woman whose dark brown hair was held back by a sparkling purple hair tie. She looked at Elsa and Anna curiously, then waved them over the threshold.

“Hello," Elsa began awkwardly. "We're looking for the witch Zen—" she froze. Behind this woman she'd caught a glimpse of a small boy with dark hair and laughing green eyes, wearing her gloves on his tiny hands. Her own blue eyes hardened. "What is that boy doing with my gloves?" she thundered.

The woman, seeing the angry expression on Elsa's face, stepped between the Queen and her child. A man appeared as well, one who locked his jade eyes on Elsa and said, "Leave my family alone."

Elsa gasped. It was the thief. She began to pull her powers inward, preparing a blast of ice, when suddenly Anna jumped before her, dragging her sister's arm down. "Elsa!" she cried. "Stop! Fighting won't accomplish anything." She held her sister tight and forced a smile onto her face for the man and woman. "Maybe there was a good reason why they took them. How about we discuss this over some food?"

The woman smiled back. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She turned to the man and said, "Haku, you get the table ready and entertain our guests while I make some tea and sandwiches." She left, pulling her child behind her, presumably to go to the kitchen.

Meanwhile the man, Haku, led the two royals to the small round table inside. When the three of them were seated, the man introduced himself. "I am Haku. My wife's name is Chihiro."

Anna nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Haku! My name's Anna, and my sister's Elsa." She lowered her voice and confided, "She's normally not this angry."

Haku sighed. "Yes, the gloves. I understand." He fixed Elsa with an earnest gaze and said, " I know I stole them from you. But I was desperate. Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

Elsa nodded once. "Do so," she replied frostily. "And I hope for your sake that it's a good explanation."

Haku gave her a long, hard look. "It is," he said. "But it's a long story, so prepare yourself. "It all began two years ago, when Chihiro was pregnant with our son. She experienced sudden heat strokes, but we thought nothing of it. Perhaps her status as a human was affecting her pregnancy. After all, she was carrying a half-spirit child. So we went to Zeniba for medicines, which she freely gave us. Chihiro still suffered heat strokes, but milder, so we figured it was just due to the pregnancy.

"It wasn't until our son, Ryuuki, was born that we realized something was wrong. After he took his first breath, instead of screaming, he roared and spewed fire." Haku smiled at the memory. "Let me tell you, it scared us out of our minds. But it was a good sign — his spiritual powers manifested early, meaning that he was strong. We'd worried what being half-spirit, half-human would do to him. Anyways, he grew up normally. He learned to hone and control his powers from a young age, but otherwise he was just like any other child." Haku sighed and laid an arm around his wife's shoulders. "However, a month ago, just after his third birthday, his powers grew and grew until they were uncontrollable. We've rebuilt his room twice now, and once he burnt Chihiro when she tried to kiss him."

Chihiro chimed in, "It was an accident, but it was getting out of control. So we searched for any way to repress his powers. We traveled the entire Spirit World! Zeniba helped a lot, but even with her and No-Face and Boh we were unable to find anything." She curled her fingers around her steaming cup of tea, then continued, "At that point, we were desperate. So when Zeniba suggested going to her twin sister Yubaba, who'd enslaved my husband for years, we went. Even though we'd sworn to never set foot in the bathhouse again. Haku stormed up to Yubaba and, after a good hour of exchanging threats, she agreed to let Haku search her library. In exchange for a dragon's pearl."

"But it was worth it, because it was there that we found the mention of your gloves, Queen Elsa," Haku added, his green eyes serious. "They had been sold to your father years ago, but I knew that they could save my family. And so, desperate, I stole into the Human World and took your gloves. I know what I did was wrong, but I don't regret it. My family, my son, was my first consideration."

After the story was a long silence, in which Elsa felt the silent gazes of Haku and Chihiro. A lump was in her throat; this man before her was just trying to do the best thing for his child, much like her father had done for her. Her need for the gloves, for the memories they carried, now seemed shallow and selfish. Her parents were cherished in her heart — she didn't need the gloves to remember them. She knew they were proud of her — she didn't need the gloves to be a good Queen of Arendelle. The best way to honor her parents' memory was to give up the gloves, and help another family in need.

"Keep them," Elsa choked, her eyes welling with tears. "Keep them. I'm so sorry for having caused you so much trouble."

Chihiro's eyes filled with tears, too. She stood up, approached Elsa, and hugged her. After a moment, Elsa hugged Chihiro back. "Thank you," Chihiro said when they broke apart. "We appreciate what you're doing for us."

"Yes," Haku added. He grasped his wife's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "But you need to leave. Humans cannot spend too long in the Spirit World, and you've been here for hours. I can bring you back to the Human World."

Anna nodded. "I'm proud of you, Elsa. You made the right decision." She enveloped her in a hug. "We should go, though," she murmured. "Haku's right, and we should let him show us home. We're out of train tickets."

Elsa nodded. "I understand." She stood up, drying her eyes as she did so. "Could I see your son before I go?"

"Of course," Chihiro replied with a warm smile. "Ryuuki! Come here!" A little boy toddled in from the kitchen. His thick black hair stuck up and his green eyes were sleepy. He grabbed his mother's pants, regarding the strangers with wide eyes, and sucked his thumb. Elsa wouldn't ever have guessed that he had fire powers. She moved toward him, taking his hands in hers, noting with detachment that they were hot even through the gloves.

"Don't make the same mistakes that I did, okay?" He stared at her, not seeming to understand, and Elsa had to remind herself that he was only three years old. "Trust in love. Your family loves you. Don't ever doubt that, and don't ever be afraid of your powers. They aren't a curse; they're a gift." Elsa gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead, then hurried out to where Haku and Anna were already waiting.

As soon as Haku caught sight of her, he transformed into a dragon and stood there, as if daring them to mount him. Anna and Elsa grinned at one another, then clambered onto the dragon's back. Elsa held onto Haku's horns, while Anna held onto Elsa's waist. Once the women were secure, Haku launched himself into the air. As they flew away, Elsa looked behind her to see Chihiro standing in the doorway with her son, waving. "Goodbye!" Elsa called. "Thanks for your hospitality!"

Chihiro smiled and waved harder. Ryuuki joined in, his oversized gloves flapping as he mimicked his mother. Elsa and Anna waved back, until they entered a cloud and were obscured from view.

It felt as though hours passed, hidden in those clouds, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes that Haku spent climbing. Finally, he exited the cloud and Elsa and Anna discovered they had reached a stunning height: the ground was naught but a faint blur, and their breath frosted before them. And the moon! It may as well have been the sky, for it filled their vision with its luminous glory.

Still, though, Haku kept flying ever higher. When they were so close to the moon that she could see the various craters dotting its surface, Elsa shouted over the wind, "Haku, what are you doing?" But the dragon only turned to look at her, bared his pearly dragon teeth in a huge grin, and flew straight into the moon. Anna and Elsa screamed, certain that they were going to collide with the rocky surface. However, when they opened their eyes, they were floating above Arendelle. Haku began to bank almost immediately, entering a steep dive, and before they knew it, Elsa and Anna were standing outside the gates of their castle. Then, as quickly as he'd came, Haku took off, ignoring the women's attempts to thank him.

Elsa stared up at the sky as the dragon's form faded into the darkness. She stood there, still as a statue, staring at the moon. "I didn't even get to say thank you," she murmured.

"It's okay, Elsa." Anna took her sister's arm, causing Elsa to turn and look at her. "He had to leave, or he'd die. Remember? He can't stay long in our world."

Elsa smiled, her eyes still sorrowful. "You're right, Anna. He had to leave. Still, I'd have liked to say goodbye." She turned to face the night sky again, staring into the darkness for several more minutes, hoping Haku might reappear. At last she sighed, knowing he wouldn't. Anna took her arm, gave her a somber smile, and pulled her in the direction of the castle. When Elsa went to bed that night, she was happy to know that her gloves were in — or rather, on — good hands. Just looking at the empty space on her dresser made her proud. She'd be a good Queen. She'd make her parents proud. She'd nothing left to fear. And Elsa never struggled with her powers again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Special thanks to madamasharpless24601. She wrote the hilarious Stink Spirit scene, the heart-breaking train scene, and was invaluable in editing this oneshot. Thank you, madamasharpless24601! You’re the best! Be sure to check her out, and take a peek at her wonderful Frozen and Spirited Away crossover, Ískristallar. Also, this was posted for my best friend, who moved away last summer. Happy Birthday, Katie. This is for you.**


End file.
